A Tale to Be Told II
by Unmasker2000
Summary: Part 2. Terra is Revived and more adventures with Slade. They try to destroy the Titans with a new devious plan. Pairings: BBRae RobStar
1. Chapter I: Revival

_Disclaimer: I never will own the Teen Titans, but I will always own the made-up ideas or The Legend of Azarath, so if you copy that or my ideas, at least give me credit in your stories for my jokes/ideas._

_Note to the reviewers of A Tale to Be Told one: This chapter is dedicated especially to you. I will answer your questions for part 1._

_AnimeHimeko: I'm sorry too I know that the chapters have no meaning to the story and I know there isn't a plot, it's called Humor, it's not supposed to have a plot. And I'm sorry if my use of retard offends you. And no I'm not an idiot._

_Gryffindor620: The code can be deciphered, you're just thinking too hard._

_Little Death Strike: I know, I just come home from high school and write the story. And like I said, the code can be deciphered you're just thinking too hard, the answer is right in front of you._

_Little Death Strike: I think it's funny also._

_Gryffindor620: My bro said that I make Slade look like a loser and I do and I'm proud of it._

_O)silverstag(O: I'm glad I convinced you._

_There might have been a little fluff in part one but--Fluff? There was no fluff! (Shifts eyes back and forth)_

_Hi everyone! Wazzup! How's everyone been? This is A Tale to Be Told II. If anyone found out the code, you've got until Chapter 5. I'll just tell you the answer on Chapter 5, after I post it the contest ends and the preview was going to be for Chapter 12. Better luck next time! I'm sorry I would have made this sooner, but I got second place in some sort of competition and I was walking to my friends to show them the medal. And I ended up spending the night and they had no Internet so...yeah I ju--AIEE! YOUR TOFU-BURGERS HAVE CAUGHTEN ON FIRE!! AND YOUR HERBAL TEA HAS SPOILED!! I should have told you on Chapter 18 of A Tale to Be Told, ah well, enjoy your burnt Tofu-Burgers and spoiled tea..._

_CHAPTER 1: Revival_

"So Terra, be prepared to be revived. Because with this formula, you will live again." Slade says taking out a bottle of some kind of grayish liquid. The bottle was labeled, 'Petrified Reviver' the effects were to cure a petrified person and cure them but the side effects were, that what ever happened before stays on he/she unless he/she bathes. "So, here you go, apprentice..." Slade poured the reviver on Terra and a little while later, she was cured.

"What? Huh? Where am I? I feel like I've been haunting someone on the Internet, and--Eww! What's that smell? It smells like raw eggs, paint, white out, markers, and spray paint! And why is there Silly String in my hair!?" Terra pleaded while pounding on Slade, "It's because of that witch Raven and the other Titans as well! What's wrong with you?" Terra asks now looking at Slade in a wheel chair, in a cast, with some crutches.

"What the hell are you talking about?! What's wrong with _you_? You're the one that smells like shit!!" Slade says plugging his nose and yelling at Terra. "Just be thankful I'm reviving you, or if you really want to go back to being a rock just drink this!" Slade says handing Terra a bottle that says, 'Petrifying Potion' it's guaranteed to turn you into a rock in fifty seconds. "Or you could rejoin the Titans...But you'll be crawling back, you can count on that. While you are there could you do something for me?" Slade says as he tosses a communicator and a jacket to Terra.

"Fine then, I will." Terra said angrily and stomped out of the place where she was petrified she heard Slade say, "Can you help me get down this place first?" Terra ignored him and flew on one of her rocks to the Titans' tower. She crash-landed on it and the Titans quickly ran, jaws dropped and saw Terra, alive. Terra was wearing a jacket with the 'S' on the back, it was hidden by her hair.

"What are _you _doing here and what do you want?" Raven said already getting powered up for an attack. "Beast Boy run quickly!" Raven said as Beast Boy walked out onto the roof. Beast Boy noticed Terra and shivered. "Beast Boy run!" Raven said now more urgently.

"T-Terra?! What are you doing here? And what was up with that code you gave us and all that cussing us off when we were on the net?!" Beast Boy said staying where he was in shock. Beast Boy looked at Terra, she looked innocent, but still they didn't trust her.

"I-I was wondering if I could rejoin the team..." Terra said sheepishly. "And what do you mean I was cussing you off on the net?" Terra looked confused. "I was frozen for seven years!" All the Titans look at her and Robin was about to let her rejoin when he saw the same 'S' that Slade wore all the time.

"LIAR!! Don't you see that 'S' on her jacket?! She is still working for Slade, that little spy..." Robin quickly said to the Titans and then they also noticed the 'S'. "Leave you spy!" Robin yelled at Terra. "We don't need a traitor like you again." Then Terra left.

"You have found out my plan... and like I said on your computers, I will be back..." Terra said and then left back to Slade's laboratory. "Where are you Slade? Where are you Master?" Terra said looking around for Slade. "Oh there you are. I just had a word with the Titans an--" Terra was hit in the face by Slade.

"No one ever leaves me to do stuff. Now for your punishment, you will have to sweep the lab." Slade says demandingly. And Terra says, "Pfft! No sweat! I can easil--" Terra was hit again. "Without a broom. With this." Slade says now handing Terra a worn out toothbrush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you mad that Terra is back?" Beast Boy says to Raven. "I think I found out how she came back." Beast Boy starts to explain, "She was revived by Slade and maybe she is still evil." Beast Boy says then mutters, 'That stupid bitch Terra.' Raven hears those words and kisses him on the lips.

_So how did you like Chapter 1 of A Tale to Be Told 2? R&R! Don't you just hate Terra the Terra-ble? Ha! I just made one of those word play thingies...So on we go to Chapter 2! Don't worry, there will be fluff--did I just say that there would be fluff? Nobody heard that except you and me._


	2. Chapter II: A Meeting With Slade

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but hey what's FanFiction for? _

_CHAPTER 2 A Meeting With Slade_

"What did you do that for?" Beast Boy says after their kiss. "Was it what I said about Terra?" Beast Boy says and sees Raven nod her head. "Oh! I thought it was because--" Beast Boy gets cut off and then hears the communicator:

"Slade wants to see us." Robin said as if he was serious. "He says it's about his apprentice, Terra or something like that." Robin looks around and tells them, "I think Terra is mad at you Raven." Robin looks at Raven, her face had a look that said, _'DUH!' _. So then the communicator turns off.

"So you up to going to Slade's meeting?" Beast Boy asks Raven. Raven just says, "Alright then." So the Titans leave and on their way out they see Davy, stunned, he looked as if he was eating ice cream and forgot it was in his hands. He was actually looking at the Titans' tower! His ice cream falls on the floor with a big splat.

"What up Davy!" Cyborg calls out as they are leaving to get Slade. "Davy? Davy there goes your ice cream." Cyborg tries to get Davy out of shock, "Hello?" Cyborg waves his hand in front of Davy's eyes, but still Davy does nothing. "O....K...." Cyborg says as they leave to get Slade. On their way there they get ready for a fight. "Be ready, Slade could be doing anything." Robin warns the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get off the floor! Robin and his team could be doing anything! Like we would if we were done a half-hour ago!" Slade says now looking at Terra in a maid's outfit. Terra is still only halfway done sweeping the floor. "Did you hear me? They will be here any minute now!" Slade yells as the Titans barge through the door. "See? Now look at what you have to do!" Slade says pointing to the muddy footprints of when the Titans came in. Terra was working her hardest on the floor, she only had a toothbrush, but it had to be done. Apparently not by Slade.

"Uh? Titans go??" Robin says looking at Terra busy at work on the ground sweeping. "What is that? And why is Terra using it to sweep with?" Robin says looking at the tattered toothbrush. ".......So...what did you want to talk about again?" Robin forgot what they were doing and became a bit distracted by the toothbrush.

"Oh sorry!" Slade says sarcastically. "I guess I forgot to take out the trash." Slade says pointing to the toothbrush, but he was actually pointing at Terra. "Let me put this in the closet for later." Slade says picking up Terra and the toothbrush and then throwing them into an utility closet.

"What are you doing?! HELP!!" Terra's cries were muffled out by the door. "Stupid toothbrush! Got me in this mess." Terra sobs and then kicks the door with her feet. BANG!! The kicking of the door would be heard anywhere. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Terra says kicking the door harder.

"Excuse me for a minute." Slade says and then goes over to the utility closet, and finds Terra crying, "Terra my dear, do me a favor." Slade asks kindly. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" And then he slams the door again. "Ahem. So where were we?" Slade says getting back to the Titans.

"You were going to tell us something or something." Beast Boy asks nervously, being scared that he too would be thrown in the utility closet with a psychotic bitch named Terra. "And then you were gonna yell at us or do something."

"Oh yeah." Slade says while pulling out a giant box. "I'll show you when I am ready so just go home so I can throw the trash out." Slade says pointing to the front door, and then he heads over to the utility closet. "Start sweeping." Slade says letting Terra out.

"But wh--" Terra was hit again by Slade. "ALRIGHT THEN!!" Terra shouts to Slade and then gets back to sweeping. Terra mutters something that Slade didn't hear, _'Lousy used toothbrush." _And then gets back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to bed." Raven sighs and heads up to her room. Holding Beast Boy as a kitten. "Good night Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire." She says and goes into her room. "B.B. did you see anything unusual when we went to see Slade?"

"Not really, Slade is such a loser, you would think that someone with his training would know when to give up!!" (Thanks for the idea of that part, Gryffindor620) Beast Boy said to Raven and then slept in her room near the wall on a pillow. "Night Rae." As he fell asleep he had a weird dream...

_Ooh! Nice cliffhanger, eh? I lied this one had not a lot of fluff. On to Chapter 3!!_


	3. Chapter III: Davy's Day with the Titans:...

_So I guess I should start this chapter, huh? ...............Did you save the tofu-burgers and make new tea? _

CHAPTER 3 Davy's Day with the Titans: Part One.

"I guess Terra was brought back or something." Robin said to Starfire in the morning. "I wonder why Slade was mean to her." Robin said as Starfire got up and went to get some breakfast. "....Hmm..." was all that Robin said while following Starfire. Robin got a bowl of cereal and so did Starfire. "I wonder how she was revived..." Robin said eating his cereal.

A little while later Raven woke up and saw Beast Boy still asleep. She decided not to wake him. As she walked outside to do some meditating she saw Davy, looking at her. Davy was wearing a new shirt that had Beast Boy's face on it. He also wore sneakers. "Hello and good morning Davy." Raven said in monotone. "What brings you here on Monday? Don't you have school or something?" Raven looked at Davy and then he shook his head. "Then when do you even go to school?"

"Um...I do but I'm home-schooled." Davy said as he showed Raven a backpack he was wearing. "And my mom said that I can spend the day with you guys as long as I learn something. I don't have to do something educational either." Davy said as he walked behind Raven and went up to the front door of the tower. He knocked on it and Starfire opened it. "Hello remember me? I'm Davy!" Davy said looking into the tower to see what they were doing and saw Robin with cereal all over his head instead. "Um...So what happened to you?" Davy says while pointing at Robin and walking in.

"Starfire blew up her cereal when she heard the doorbell ring." Robin said shaking his head back and forth like a dog in order to get the cereal out. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Robin says as Starfire tugs on his hair thinking it's cereal. "Star! Cut it out! That's my hair!" Robin yelled.

"Cut it? Okay!" Starfire said grabbing a large pair of scissors. Robin started to shake in fear. He said, "Easy Star! I meant stop that." Robin quickly said and then Starfire stopped turned around and put the scissors away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Raven's room Beast Boy was still asleep. He was having a weird dream. Beast Boy was in a dark room where nothing can be seen. He was looking around for a way to get out when he spots something on the ground in a cloak, it was Raven. As he moved closer he saw Raven dead right near Terra. Terra was repeating the same thing over and over, "Prepare to die...Prepare to die...Prepare to die...Prepare to die..." Beast Boy looked at Terra and saw her holding up a sword that had a bluish-purple cloth on it. "I killed Raven...I killed Raven..." she kept repeating the same thing again. "So Beast Boy...Prepare to die!" Terra held up the sword and stabbed Beast Boy in the heart. Beast Boy fell to the ground and saw Raven, she was telling him something, "Never...give...up...Beast Boy..." Raven fell silent and Beast Boy awoke from his dream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Huh?! What?! Oh, it was only a dream..." Beast Boy said sweating. So he gets up and goes into the living room to see Davy playing the Gamestation.

"Hello Beast Boy." Raven greets Beast Boy and offers him a bowl of cereal. "Are you okay?" Raven said looking at Beast Boy, he had a sad look. "Did something happen?" Beast Boy nods and tells the Titans the dream he had just had.

"And then Raven fell to the floor and told me to 'Never give up'." Beast Boy said as Raven was trying to make him feel better. "It was Terra's fault." Beast Boy said as the team looked at him. Davy was confused and then he told the Titans why he was there in the first place. "Don't worry about it. It was just a dream any ways."

"Who's Terra?" Davy asked after telling his story. "And why did she kill Raven?" nobody knew what to say so Cyborg just told him, "No one. Just a crazy person." Davy still was confused and thought_, 'If it was nobody, how can it be a crazy person?' _He was so confused he went back to playing the Gamestation.

"So what can we do that's educational?" Beast Boy said while watching Davy play the Gamestation. "We can't just let him stay here with us for the day without him doing anything." Beast Boy looked at Davy dance as he beat the game.

"My mom wouldn't mind." Davy said putting down the controller and waiting for a response.

"I guess he's right." Robin said and allowed Davy to keep playing.

_Oh yeah this chapter was short, but the next will be very long!_


	4. Chapter IV: Davy's Day with the Titans: ...

_CHAPTER 4: Davy's Day with the Titans Part Two_

"If his mom said it's ok for him to stay for a while then I guess he can stay." Robin said as he went back to thinking about the code that Terra left them that one day_. 'I don't know what the code was or how Terra was able to talk to us when she was still at the statue location. Slade must've brought her back. I just don't know how.' _Robin's thinking was interrupted by Starfire.

"Shouldn't we celebrate this occasion of the Davy in our home?" Starfire was getting a bowl and a cookbook out of the cabinet. She was getting prepared to make pudding. "I shall make Earth fudge! Who will help me make it?" Starfire looked around and saw nobody with his or her hand up. Cyborg raised Robin's hand and started to laugh. "Robin! You will help me? Great!"

"I'll go make the pudding." Robin sighed. He saw Starfire bring out a spoon and start to make pudding. "Star do you need my help?" Robin looked at Starfire who was rapidly mixing the batter.

"I probably will. So wait and watch me make pooding!" Starfire was still mixing the batter and talking to Robin at the same time.

Beast Boy was telling Raven jokes and trying to make her laugh. When she did a light bulb blew out somewhere around the tower. "So Raven you seem to like my jokes. Well listen up cuz you're gonna love this one. Ahem. What do you get when you cross a Beast Boy with a Raven? Love! Get it?" Beast Boy laughed and so did Raven. A light bulb blew up in the basement.

"Beast Boy plus Raven equals Love? I don't get it." Davy was stumped and confused. As Beast Boy said, "You'll find out in a year or two." And Beast Boy continued laughing. "I'm going back to playing The Legend Of Azarath." Davy said walking towards the Gamestation.

The Titans go for a picnic in the park and on the way there Robin swears he knows what the code is. "It has to be it! I worked all day on it!" The Titans looked at Robin like he was crazy or something. "What you don't believe me?" Robin said looking at all the Titans nodding their heads.

"That code can be anything. But I know we'll find out soon enough." Beast Boy said after he asked Raven if he could _look_ at The Book of Azar. Raven said yes and Beast Boy was confused as soon as he opened the book. "Raven what's a 'Counter Cast Spell' do?"

"It deflects the opponents attacks and fires them back at it. Kind of like a mirror." Raven said as looking at the thing Beast Boy was looking at. "Wait a minute. What's that?" Raven said pointing to a crumpled up piece of paper that was in The Book Of Azar. She pulled it out. It was the answer to the code! It was written about a month after Terra had turned to stone. "Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg look I think I've found the answer to that code."

It was the answer. It had the same numbers: 1912145 /2391212/ 185229225/ 135. The paper also had a letter written inside.

'When you Titans get this you'll probably be dumbfounded at my secret code. It's obvious. For an example the / equals a space. And the numbers? Simple....'

_The Titans finally have the answer to the code. Also I lied. This one was short. Oh well._


	5. Chapter V: The Answer

_CHAPTER 5 The Answer_

'For an example the / equals a space. And the numbers? Simple....Think of it this way, A-1, B-2, C-3, it's the basic number count. There is twenty-six numbers in the alphabet so 1 is A. Now figure it out. 19, 12, 1, 4, 5. Would be 'Slade'. 23, 9, 12, 12. Would be 'Will'. 18, 5, 22, 9, 22, 5. Would be 'Revive'. 13, 5. Would be 'Me'. If you put them together it says 'Slade will revive me'. I bet you're wondering, 'How would she know Slade was going to revive her if she was a rock?' that I will not tell.'

"Whoa." Raven said in disbelief. "How would she know?" Raven was confused and so were the other Titans. Obviously Terra was playing tricks on them. Raven walked around to Beast Boy and stayed near him. Robin took the note and reread it.

"Hmm.... It just doesn't make sense. Not at all. Slade must be planning something." Robin said to himself after reading the note. Davy was getting interested in the code and was willing to find out who Terra was. Cyborg took the note from Robin and started to read it.

"Yeah but if Slade and Terra were planning anything I don't think it would work. Because Terra is now Slade's slave. And Slade is still injured. What ever they plan I think we can handle it." Cyborg handed the note to Beast Boy and went to get the 'T' car. "Okay Titans I'm going to get to 'T' car running so we can go home."

"Can I see the note from Terra?" Davy asked as if Terra was a good guy. Davy was obviously ignored and he gave up trying to find out. "I'm going home. Bye Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven!" Davy headed home for the day as the Titans went to the 'T' car.

"Terra, it is time." Slade said to Terra who was barely finishing up sweeping the floor. "Today is the day we devise a new plan, one that actually works!" Slade punched Terra in the face for failing the task she did a long time ago. "Ones must be disciplined. So, Terra, what is the plan?"

"I-I don't know w-what the plan is. Y-You never told me it b-before." Terra said nervously and looked around the lab. She was scared she was going to get 'disciplined' again if she didn't answer right. Terra thought it was time for her to stand up for herself. "You creep in a freakin' wheelchair! You always treat me like crap! I never get to do anything without getting hurt by you!" Terra got up from the floor and started toward Slade. "It's time for you to be disciplined! It's time for you to be punished!" Terra went closer to Slade getting ready to make a move.

"Ah yes! It's the old Terra again. Well you know what? I only treat you like crap because you are crap! I don't even know why I got you as an apprentice!" Slade said offended by the 'Creep in a freakin' wheelchair'. "You choose to disobey me? Oh no my dear, once you've been my apprentice your it for life. I'm going to make you regret every single word you said."

"What are you going to do to me? No! Stop not that! Aaaahhhhh!!!" Terra said as Slade shoved the old toothbrush into Terra's mouth. "I don't want to brush my teeth with that! No!!"

"Oh Raven I have a surprise for you!" Beast Boy called out to Raven in a singsong voice. "It's a pretty purple flower. For you!" Beast Boy handed Raven the purple flower and when she got it she smiled and accidentally blew it up. "....That's okay, I've gotten a whole bouquet of purple flowers just in case your emotions blew it up."

"Thank you so much Beast Boy! I love you!" Raven said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. She kissed him on the lips too. "You don't know how happy I am! Really thanks!" She realized she was hugging Beast Boy too hard and she let go.

"Your welcome." Beast Boy said while sitting down on the couch next to Raven. They weren't at all worried about Slade and Terra's plan, they were just happy together. "I just love the way your hair is purple. It makes you look so hot." Beast Boy then started kissing Raven again. "And I just love you."

"Hello fellow lovie birds! I hope I'm not interrupting but me, Cyborg, and Robin have something for you to have." Starfire said as Beast Boy immediately stopped kissing Raven. They followed Starfire to the garage and when they got there they saw that Cyborg and Robin had made Raven and Beast Boy their own car.

"I call it the B.B. Rae car." Cyborg said triumphantly showing them a car that had Raven on one side and Beast Boy on the other. "So? How does it look?" Cyborg asked. Raven and Beast Boy gazed in awe.

"Wow! Cool! Thanks Cy!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven and looked at the car.

_Wow a new car! Isn't that cool? The B.B. Rae car. Yup Slade and Terra got in a big fight. Again. _


	6. Chapter VI: Evil Deaths

_CHAPTER 6 Evil Deaths_

"How do you like that for a change?!" Slade yelled at Terra. "Now, tell me the plan." Slade said waiting for an answer. Terra didn't know of any plan and she had to make one quick. "So what's the plan?" Slade started to get angry again.

"I-I don't know sir." Terra replied slowly. Terra saw Slade's expression change deeply so she decided to make one up. "I mean the plan is we go and spy on the Titans and find a thing or two out. When we do we come back here and make a strategy." Terra was saying without any thought.

"Great plan, excellent work apprentice. But a few minor adjustments, _you_ will spy on them. When _you_ do _you_ make a strategy. Got it?" Slade said. Terra nodded her head. Slade didn't want to go because he was injured. "Now go Terra. Find things out."

"Yes sir." Terra said quickly as she lifted a chunk of earth and stood on it. "I'll be back whenever." And then she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was ten o' clock and the Titans were getting sleepy so Cyborg went up to the lock switch, placed his hand on it and said, "Okay Titans' Tower is locked up for the night. Night y'all." And then he went to his room. Starfire and Robin were going to their rooms and went to bed. Raven and Beast Boy remained up and talked.

"So Raven, you like our new car?" Beast Boy asked gazing into Raven's eyes. Beast Boy and Raven didn't notice Terra floating outside the window. Terra was really angry now. She was lifting rocks and wanted to throw them at Raven but stopped and remained still.

"Yes Beast Boy. I love it." Raven said staring into Beast Boy's eyes as well. Just as they were about to kiss the alarm blares. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire come out of their rooms and look to see what the problem was. A face appeared on the screen. It was Slade. "Slade?! What do you want this late?!" Raven yelled angrily.

"Not much. Just asking a little favor. Right _Terra?_" Slade said to the Titans. The Titans looked around them they didn't understand why Slade said Terra. Then they saw Terra come into the room through an open window and then she waved at Slade. Slade said, "Hello apprentice."

"Terra?! What the hell do you want now?!" Raven said evilly. Then she stopped and snickered. Raven had an idea, one that would make Terra jealous. So Raven went right next to Beast Boy and held his arm. "Oh wait. Nevermind I welcome you here. Isn't that right my love, Beast Boy?" Raven started to snicker and Beast Boy was confused. Slade even looked confused. Slade's head turned to the side in confusion. Terra heard what Raven said and saw her arm holding on to Beast Boy's.

"Grr..." Terra growled and looked really jealous and angry. "Okay now I'm pissed off! You worthless little..." Terra said as she picked up a piece of glass and headed towards Raven. Terra thought of killing her but stopped, put the glass down, and listened to Slade's orders. "Someday I'm going to kill you." Terra said directly to Raven.

"Ahem. Anyway, Terra will be leaving. So come to me Terra. Say goodbye to all your, _friends._" Slade said to Terra. Terra nodded and left out the window. "Good night Titans. Tomorrow is another day." And then the screen turned off. The Titans were wondering how long Terra was spying through the window but like Slade said, 'Tomorrow is another day.' Beast Boy was worried about what Terra had said. He couldn't believe his dream was going to come true.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy said to Raven. "What if my dream comes true? What if Terra really does kill us?" Beast Boy said with fear.

"If your dream does come true then I'm not sure, but I'll find a way to cure us before we die. Like what you heard me say in your dream , Never give up'." Raven said trying to be brave. She actually felt scared inside. "I'm going to bed." She said and fell asleep on the couch next to Beast Boy.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Terra, did everything go according to plan?" Slade said to Terra. Terra was exhausted by the trip and having to stand the whole time she was spying. "....I don't care if you stood up the whole time. You could've sat down on your rock. That's your fault you didn't."

"Oh so that's how you thank me? I spied on them for a long time and this is the thanks I get? Oh what's the use, everything went exactly according to the plan. Slade, do you have any swords?" Terra says thinking about killing Raven.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Slade says tossing Terra a sharp sword. "I know what you're thinking. So go, go and make me proud." Slade said as Terra left holding the sword in one hand and controlling her rock with the other. Terra saw the Tower and got ready to land. So when she did she slowly went into the Tower, held out her sword, went to the couch where Beast Boy and Raven were sleeping.

"Get ready to die Raven." Terra whispered. She held the sword and stabbed Raven. Raven fell to the ground bleeding. The thump woke up Beast Boy. He saw Terra's sword and looked for a way out and when he did he saw something on the ground in a cloak, it was Raven. As he moved closer he saw Raven dead near Terra. Terra was saying the same thing, "Prepare to die...Prepare to die...Prepare to die...Prepare to die..." Bast Boy's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe it. His dream had come true. Terra held up her sword and said, "I killed Raven...I killed Raven...So Beast Boy...Prepare to die!!" She said as she stabbed Beast Boy in the heart. As he fell to the ground Raven was telling him something, "Never...Give...Up...Beast Boy..." Raven fell silent. So did Beast Boy. "That should finish the job." Terra said as she went away. The other Titans were awaken and sad to see Beast Boy and Raven bleeding on the floor.

"My god. Who could've did this?" Cyborg said picking up Beast Boy. "Terra must've killed them." Cyborg realized. Then Starfire saw Raven move.

"Look!" Starfire said pointing to Raven. The other Titans looked at her and saw Raven start to heal herself. "Raven are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just really, really hurt. Oh my god! Beast Boy!" Raven healed herself all the way and ran over to Beast Boy. She healed him and he got up. "Beast Boy what happened?" Raven said lifting him up.

"I think my dream just came true. Wait? If it was a dream how could me and you still be alive?" Beast Boy said yelping as he slowly got up. "Although I thought it was real this time. I even felt pain!"

"Of course it was real. I healed me and you back to life." Raven said glad that Beast Boy was okay. "Yeah well let's go back to bed and lock the hell out of those windows. And Beast Boy come sleep in my room just in case it happens again." Raven said and headed to her room.

"Yeah I guess so." Beast Boy said and told all the Titans goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Slade. I've killed them both." Terra said holding blue-ish and purple cloths. "So, here's your sword." Terra said as she handed Slade the bloody sword.

"Great. Just perfect." Slade said examining the blood. It was human blood mixed with demon blood. "Excellent work Terra." Slade gave Terra a reward for the job. Terra's reward was lots of money and gold. "Here you go Terra." Slade said as he handed Terra the reward.

"Thanks Master." Terra and Slade didn't realize that Beast Boy and Raven were alive. And when Slade found out...

_Whoa weird chapter. Huh? _


End file.
